The overall goal of this shared resource is to continue to provide a high quality and high throughput DNA sequencing facility for CRCH members. Use of the facility has increased steadily over the current cycle and increased cost effectiveness has resulted from a collaborative venture with the School of Medicine's Cardiovascular Research Center. In the current funding period, this Shared Resource has evolved into a frequently used, indispensable resource for CRCH faculty and staff.